


Adam and Shiro’s Reunion

by MariRaii



Series: Voltron Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam’s alive, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Reunion, Season 7 spoiler, adashi, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: What should’ve happened when Shiro walked out of the cargo with the rest of the paladins.





	Adam and Shiro’s Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my friends because he’s a strong adashi shipper and we all need some justice for Adam.
> 
> Happy Birthday Stewart! I love you so much :)

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders || 

**Adam and Shiro’s Reunion**

Main Pairing: Adam/Shiro

Side Pairing: None

Main Characters: Adam and Shiro

Side Character: Keith

Warning: Season 7 Spoilers and a lot of fluff

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

 

Summary: What should’ve happened when Shiro walked out of the cargo with the rest of the paladins.

 

 

 

“Adam?”

The paladins watched as their former leader began to tear up. Keith placed his hand gently on Shiro’s shoulder to give him a sense of comfort.

“Go.”

With that message, Adam and Shiro sprinted at each other.

They met in the middle and everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard were the soft sniffles that Adam was giving out in Shiro’s chest.

“They said you were dead, Takashi,” he whimpered, “They all said you were dead.” Adam went to grasp both his arms, but he stopped after realizing Shiro only had one. “O-oh my gosh. S-shiro. T-takashi. I-I’m so s-sorry.”

Shiro felt his heart break, “Shh, I’m here. Don’t worry. I’m here.” He placed Adam’s hand on his chest, “You hear that?”

 

_Thump Thump Thump_

 

“It’s my heart Adam, I’m alive. And I’m never leaving you again,” he stroked his hair and left a chaste kiss on his forehead.

They both continued to sob into each other’s arms not caring that there’s an audience, because at that moment, at that second, the only thing they could see was the man that they loved.

“I-I’m so sorry Takashi, I shouldn’t have told you n-not to go. I-It was your dream I should’ve supported you, I love you so much and-“

Shiro’s eyes widen at his confession, ”You still love me?”

Adam looked up into Shiro’s eyes and gave him a small smile, “Of course I still love you, I love you so much, Takashi.”

The tears in Shiro’s eyes started to spill. It rolled down his cheek and Adam made an effort to wipe them away, but was cut off when Shiro grabbed him tightly and pulled him closer to his chest, “I-I love you too Adam. I thought about you everyday. I never stopped loving you either, please take me back. I’ll do anything.”

To his surprise Adam giggled at him and a look of mischief filled his eyes, “You’d do anything?” Shiro nodded with his face still at the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Propose to me. Right here. Right now.”

Shiro jolted away from Adam’s grasped and groaned.

 

“Here?”

 

A nod.

 

“In front of everyone?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Come on Takashi, if you really want me back, you’ll do it.” Adam smirked. Shiro’s eyes were soon replaced with determination. With his leader voice he coughed and raised his arm up.

“Everyone, I’d like to make an announcement,” he glanced at Adam and smiled at him as he nodded. “Adam William.” He began as everyone placed their attention on him.

“This war against the galra, I fought for earth, I fought for my family, I fought for the galaxy, and most importantly, I fought for you.” He began to creep up slowly to Adam as he progressed his speech. “I thought about you everyday I was in space, I thought about the moment I’d be able to have you in my arms once the war was over, I thought about being able to wake up with you beside me in the morning when I get up for breakfast, I thought about the times we could sing together when one of your favourite songs came on. I thought about this. This moment right now when I could see that everything, all this pain I went through, all these battles, were completely worth it. I would fight the galra as many times as I could to keep you safe. I would redo the journey I had multiple times if it means getting to see you smile again. Adam, I love you. I would travel the universe for you. So if you will,” he went down on one knee and grasped one of his hands. “ I would be so happy if, you would marry me one last time?”

He could hear the sound of his kids screaming in the back and Keith trying to make them be quiet, but all he could see was Adam.

Adam stared down at Shiro. He placed his free hand on his mouth and started to sob. He nodded his head gently and Shiro’s eyes came to life. He stood up and pulled Adam to his chest once more.

“I love you so much, Takashi Shirogane.” He said sobbing into his chest a pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too, Adam.” Shiro smiled at his fiancée once more before encasing his lips with his own.

 

Shiro was finally holding the love of his life in his arms, and nothing could break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!


End file.
